Fearful Darkness Redesign Sandbox
F E A R F U L D A R K N E S S ►Ruinous × Resilient × Merciless◄ We shall not tolerate those who disregard our name, those who attempt to defeat us, those who desire to steal our pride. We will terminate those who are disgraceful and do not conjecture to our victory. We will strike them down, and we will rise above them. We will conquer anything we strive to live up to, with robust ability and power. What we desire is what we receive, and the adversaries of the past are what we desire death, torture, and suffering upon. We shall conquer all we can, and we shall succeed. Forever we rise, to become Emperors, Sovereigns, Gods, whatever we desire to become. Our ancestors will never be ashamed, for we conquer nothing but success. Fearful Darkness will never be mistaken for weak, fragile, feeble, or destructible. Define us as you wish, but we will never conform to your disastrous ideals. You may loathe us, or view us as a disgrace, but toy with us, and you will forever feel the wrath of Fearful Darkness, and you will see us flourish. ____________________________ DECREE ◁ I ▷ Don't exaggerate your abilities. Only ever use attacks that could be carried out realistically. Blocking or dodging attacks are forbidden in any type of combat. If you are seen using unrealistic moves or avoiding an attack, you will be forcibly exiled and replaced by someone who roleplays properly. ◁ II ▷ Never disrespect or talk back to your superiors. This includes all ranks above you. Your superiors will always make the wisest decisions for the pack, and their choices and actions must be honored and respected. Three accounts of disrespect or disloyalty to leadership will event in your exile or punishment. ◁ III ▷ Double-grouping is forbidden. You cannot be registered in any other mainstream group with positions while serving Fearful Darkness. If you are spotted in another group, or seen applying for one, you will be questioned and punished accordingly, depending on the severity of your disloyalty. ◁ IV ▷ If you're going to leave, please have a good reason. Don't leave the pack because you got punished, don't leave the pack because someone yelled at you, and don't leave the pack because you lost at a spar. Please have a good reason to leave the pack. The only punishment is being looked down at by the pack members. You only have 3 trials until you are banned from the pack. However, you may return after 3 months. ◁ V ▷ Please attend as many meetings and events as possible, so that we know you are an active member of our pack. Consecutive inactivity will lead to exile. ◁ VI ▷ Every member should attend at least one training session per week, so they maintain a strong and healthy figure. Purposeful absence will lead to mild punishments, such as demotion. ◁ VII ▷ Showing off is very rude to the entire pack. It makes people think that you are a stuck up brat, that feasts on people's misery, and tries to one-up everybody around them. Doing this, makes you look horrible, and makes us feel horrible. Striking an attitude is arguing with others for no exact reason, making fun of others, showing off, and having an attitude. Snotty behavior will lead to punishment, depending on the severity of your behavior. ◁ VIII ▷ If there is someone that is looking to join the pack or to ally with the pack, only the three Sovereigns can accept them, but you may recruit them and have them fill out a form. Accepting forms without permission is punishable by demotion. ◁ IX ▷ Don't go to rival pages (Unless you are a Sovereign, Subsidiary, or the Subsequent), and don't attack rivals unless they attack you first, or unless the Sovereign, Subsidiary, Subsequent, or a Militant tells you to. If you attack after being told by a Subsidiary, the Subsequent, or a Militant, without them receiving the approval of a Sovereign, you will not be punished, but they will. Insulting or attacking other groups without reasoning will lead to severe punishment. ◁ X ▷ Never criticize a rival pack in public. Ever. And, only talk about them badly with a Sovereign, Subsidiary, or the Subsequent, if nobody else is around. For specific reasons. If you want to talk about a rival pack, talk to one of the top-three occupations about them. Trash talking enemies will lead to mild punishment. ◁ XI ▷ Whenever you are in roleplaying form, always be sophisticated. With Sovereigns or Subsidiaries, never joke around, distract working wolves, goof around, etc. Then again, try to maintain sophistication during roleplay sessions, as much as possible. ◁ XII ▷ Inappropriate behavior includes cursing, disrespect, etc. There are ways to do things that you like to do, instead of breaking the rules, please do them. Doing any of these things will result in punishment. ◁ XIII ▷ Once a Shade is born, they will take one week to get used to their body, after one week, they will graduate and become a trainee. Two weeks later, they will graduate and become an adult. There is no speeding up or slowing down their growth, and a violent or disrespectful attempt at doing so will lead to punishment.